memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
USS Intrepid (NCC-724656)
The USS Intrepid (NCC-724656) was a Federation Galaxy class starship, under command of Captain Typhuss James Halliwell in 2377. History In 2378, Intrepid was assigned to Star Fleet Battle Group Omega and was ordered to rendezvous with the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] in Sector 1045 in order to intercept the Reman warbird Scimitar. Although the Enterprise had suffered heavy damage and casualties, the Intrepid joined a Romulan warbird's attempt to assist the Enterprise, towing her out of the rift until her engines could be repaired. The Intrepid was destroyed on November 13th, 2378 after an attack by a renegade Klingon Bird-of-Prey caused extensive damage, leading to a warp core breach. The crew escaped the destruction of the Intrepid by launching all shuttles and Danube class runabouts. The crew was rescued by the USS Bonchune, along with the USS Galaxy and a Miranda-class starship. On November 14th, the surviving crew members were reassigned to the [[USS Intrepid (NCC-724656-A)|USS Intrepid]], a ''Sovereign'' class starship. Alternate timeline In an alternate timeline the USS Intrepid was assigned to Star Fleet Battle Group Omega, and was ordered to rendezvous with the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] in Sector 1045 in order to intercept the Reman warbird Scimitar. However the Enterprise-E was destroyed at the Battle of the Bassen Rift by the Scimitar. Although the entire Enterprise crew perished, Praetor Shinzon's Scimitar was hunted down and destroyed by the USS Intrepid, USS Excalibur-A and Starfleet Battle Group Omega before reaching Earth. Unfortunately, the detonation of the thalaron weapon in the Sol system led to the contamination of the Mars and Jupiter colonies and the deaths of millions from radiation poisoning. The level of death of destruction left the Federation Council with no choice but to declare war on the Romulan Star Empire. Destruction of the Intrepid The Intrepid was destroyed in 2378 after an attack by a renegade Klingon Bird-of-Prey caused extensive damage, leading to a warp core breach. The crew escaped the destruction of the Intrepid by launching all shuttles and Danube class runabouts.The Intrepid crew was rescued by the USS Bonchune, along with the USS Galaxy and a Miranda-class starship. Following the destruction of the Galaxy class starship Intrepid Typhuss's crew were reassigned to the [[USS Intrepid (NCC-724656-A)|USS Intrepid]], a ''Sovereign'' class starship on October 13th, 2378. Refit The Intrepid bridge's first major refit came in 2378. Six new stations were added, three on each side of the bridge replacing the equipment lockers. The aft stations were accordingly reprogrammed and moved to different locations. The three starboard stations were designated Science I, II, and III. Science IV became the first aft station, followed by Mission Ops, Environment, and Engineering I/II. The port side of the bridge had three communications stations, consoles which were not common to the bridges of 24th century ships. In addition, the command chairs were raised two steps above the helm and ops stations, to provide the captain with an unobstructed view of the forward viewscreen. New carpeting and handrails were also added. Category:Federation starships Category:Galaxy class starships